


Cat's Cradle - Podfic

by silkylustre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Car Sex, Crying, Curtain Fic, Dom/sub, Domestic, Dominant Dean, Face Slapping, Future Fic, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Roughness, Spanking, Submissive Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saltandbyrne's delicious version of curtain fic, with human furniture, the Outback Steakhouse, and brutal, loving BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Cradle - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cat's Cradle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550367) by [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne). 



Listen, streamingly, right here:

Download the MP3 [here](http://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/Supernatural/SamDean/cat%27s%20cradle%20podfic.mp3)!

Download the M4B [here](http://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/Supernatural/SamDean/)! It's listed as "Cat's Cradle.m4b".

If you would like to make me squee, please consider leaving kudos or a comment!

If you have an idea what I should read next, consider leaving me inspirations in the comments, as well!

Find me on [tumblr](http://www.silkylustre.tumblr.com/)!

\---


End file.
